Jacob Cavin
Jacob known as iFunnyVlogger is an american YouTuber known for his vlogs and tech videos About Personal Description (this is taken from his website - ifunnyvlogger.com ) Hi! My name is Jacob! I am 15 and I run a YouTube channel called iFunnyVlogger! My channel is about me. I do videos on what I love. I am a big lover of technology. That's basically what started my YouTube life. My favorite tech brand is Apple, but, I'm not tied down to them. I use their products because I am apart of their echosystem. I also love the Amazon Echo. You'll see that in a lot of my videos. I created my YouTube channel on May 19, 2015 but it was not until about December 9, 2015 that I actually started posting videos regularly. I started off my YouTube channel as sort of like a business. It was just a channel to have promos for my apps I was making. The videos were horrible and I hope no one ever sees them. I started off having my channel name as LRCCAC, but on January 29, 2016 I rebranded to iFunnyVlogger. That's when my videos started to come together like they do now. The rest is in the future! The Beginning of His Channel He created his YouTube channel on May 19, 2015. he started right away with a "business" called LRCCAC. LRCCAC was a "company" where he created apps and just uploaded YouTube videos for those apps. His first video was entitled "How To Friend Us On Disney Infinity" On October 1, he made his first real video called "iPhone 6s Unboxing". On December 9, 2015, he started making funny videos that told people about news in the tech world. Rebranding to iFunnyVlogger On January 29, 2016, Jacob rebranded his channel to iFunnyVlogger. In his video "I've Rebranded!!" he said that after some time he found a name that fits what he does perfectly. The funny vlogger part is just becuase he does funny vlogs. The i part stands for iPhone (Apple) and also saying that "I am a funny vlogger" He also fixed up a stero typical issue about vlogs (see "What Is A Vlog) What Is A Vlog Whenever Jacob rebranded his channel to iFunnyVlogger, he cleared up a stero typical idea that vlogs can only be about a person's life. He said that while it is true that a vlog can be about someone's life, he said that it can also be about anything. Here's what he said: YouTube Friends He likes to make friends with all of his viewers, but one of his favorite YouTubers and a very good YouTube friends is Lamarr Wilson. Intrests Jacob is very passionate about anything to do with technology. He of course loves videography and he hopes to do that as his job. But, in addion to that, he loves a lot of other things. He loves to code, specificly, iOS apps with Swift. He has craeted his own app and is reporticvly in the process of creating more. Jacob also loves graphoc design and you'll see a lot of that in some of his videos. He aslo enjoys tuff outside of technology, such as reading, basketball, and being outside. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers